A number of antibacterial and antifungal imidazoles are described in the following United States patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,999; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,813; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,655; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,453; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,574; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,017.
The compounds of the present invention differ from such prior art compounds by having an oxy function in the 2-position and an anilino function in the 3-position of the N-propyl substituent on the imidazole ring.